Unforeseen Want
by Looking Up
Summary: When Yami and his family move into a new home, he starts to be watched by a vampire. Lemon. SxYY.


LU: Prideshipping fic this time. Enjoy.

Warnings: A little bit of an OOC Yami, well, maybe a lot OOC. *shrugs* Lemon, don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sad isn't it?

***

He stared at the large building in front of him through the car's dirtied window. It looked much bigger than what his parents had described to him, and it looked quite ancient. A large three story house sturdily stood on the area full of green grass, graying white paint messily plastered to the exterior walls, some ivy making its way up the sides.

A forest made up the background, the trees clumped together so much that it looked like one of those enchanted woods that when you went in, you never came back out. A couple patches of flowers and weeds grew here and there, but nevertheless, the area looked pretty old.

Yami sighed as he felt his father stop the car in the driveway, his fourteen year old brother, Yugi, bouncing excitedly next to him, itching to just unbuckle his seatbelt so he could go exploring. Yami smiled a little at Yugi's enthusiasm, not nearly as happy as the other was about the move.

His father had gotten another job, thus making them move yet again. It was the third move Yami had been a part of, the second for Yugi. They had to move from the city, where he had a handful of friends and things to do, and now they were stuck about a hundred miles away, living in some small town he had never heard of before.

"Here we are, boys," his father announced, unclasping himself from his seatbelt, and getting out of the car. Yugi nearly tore his way out of the car, while he and his mother slid out like normal people did.

Yami hadn't realized Yugi had made his way around the car to where he was standing. He felt a hard nudge in his side, and looked with slightly narrowed eyes at his younger brother.

"Stop being so depressed, Yami," Yugi teased playfully, nudging him again, causing him to take half a step forward. "You're starting to bum me out."

At that, Yami did manage a smile, ruffling Yugi's hair as a sign of brotherly love. "Stop," he said quietly, but Yugi only pushed him forward again, causing him to do the same.

"Boys, stop!" their mother cried after a couple seconds at the horseplay, not wanting either one of them to get hurt. With a worried sigh, she handed Yami the keys to the house. "How about you two go choose your rooms? Your father and I will wait for the movers."

Both brothers' eyes lit up at the suggestion, and Yami gripped they keys in his hand, Yugi going wide eyed at his seventeen year old brother's smirk. He knew that all too well. "No, wait, that's not fair!" He dashed after him, complaining that he wouldn't get a head start if Yami got to open the door.

A couple hours later, both boys had been able to fairly choose their new rooms; Yugi taking the one closest to the staircase, while Yami, took the one two doors down from him.

The movers had finally arrived near dinner time, and by then, Yami had most if not all of the things he packed into the back of their car situated around his room. All that was left were his clothes, bed and desk.

Sighing, Yami placed his hands on his hips, looking around, deciding that he had judged this place much too early. Although the house was extremely old with all of its creaks, squeaks and occasional moans, it felt rather inviting despite what it looked like.

Suddenly, Yugi kicked his door open, a large and guilty smile on his face. "Mom said dinner will be ready any minute! Come down already, you knucklehead!" He giggled despite himself, knowing that Yami would probably chase him for the insult.

Yami chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll be down in a minute, Yugi. Are we having sandwiches?" The boy nodded. "Yeah, I'll take a sec, okay? You go on down."

"Okey-dokey!" Yugi beamed, running down the hardwood staircase, only to sound like he was falling down the stairs at how creaky they were.

Blinking, Yami reminded himself amidst his thoughts of judging the new house too early; he meant to open his window, to get some fresh air circulating through the stuffy room. The summer heat was obviously not going to be nice later on.

Turning the lock, and grasping the small handle near the bottom, Yami pulled the window open with some effort, some of the white paint chipping as wood grinded against wood. He pulled the screen up, brushing some of the dust out the window.

However, as he was brushing some of the dust away, he caught a piece of folded paper in his fingers. Stopping his brushing motions, Yami opened the folded paper, scratchy and nearly illegible handwriting meeting him.

Squinting, Yami was able to just barely make out what the note said: _I'll see you soon._

What did that mean? Obviously it was a leftover scrap from the last owner of the house, one that probably had a kid that passed notes or something. Shrugging, Yami carelessly tossed the now crumpled piece of paper into his waste bin; not catching the sight of piercing blue eyes watching him from the safety of outside's forest.

***

Summer was half way done, and Yami was already used to the new place. He and Yugi were able to map out every corner, hiding spot and spider in the house within a couple days of exploration, as well as the yard surrounding the large house.

Despite their ages, Yugi and Yami played children's games of cops and robbers, board games and acted as world famous explorers to pass the time since their friends weren't around anymore to amuse them. There was only one other kid on their long, lonely road, but she was only about three and a half, so it didn't make any difference.

Other amusements were to sit in their rooms and play duel monsters or just watch TV; especially when certain days got to the extreme temperatures.

Everything seemed to be setting in place for the moment before school would start up again, but something seemed...out of place to Yami.

He had thoroughly cleaned his room of all cobwebs, dust bunnies and other scraps of junk he found in the corners, but he kept finding odd notes in pieces of folded papers, some of them saying the strangest of things.

_I've been watching you._

_It won't be long._

_I can't wait to see you up close._

Plus many others that were even more, well, Yami didn't really know what to make of them. Some of them made him blush, others disturbed him greatly. He wondered what type of love struck kid lived here, and what the other kid's thoughts running through his mind were.

And there were always those rare moments when he was simply reading in his room or brushing his teeth in the connected bathroom where he'd sense that he wasn't alone when he really was. It unsettled him, and he'd actually gone to Yugi to ask him if he had those types of feelings in his room.

Unfortunately, his little brother merely shook his head, telling him that he was a paranoid mess that would never recover. Then ran away as Yami chased after him.

But the one moment that frightened him a little was the time he was merely watching the sun set out of his window, his iPod turned to a high volume. His head was resting in his chin peacefully, as he let his eyes drift over the scenery before him. It was when he caught a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at him did he straighten, and it had his heart pumping wildly.

As he straightened to get better view of whatever was out there, Yami had unexpectedly hit his head on the part of the window that open and closed, and he was forced to wince and close his eyes as his hand shot up to rub the sore spot.

When he recovered as quickly as he could, the teen was already set on looking out the window once more, searching for those haunting blue eyes. When he couldn't find them, doubt of actually seeing them made itself prominent in his mind, telling him that it was just a figment of his imagination.

But was it?

The question still swam around in his head as he brushed his teeth, getting ready for bed. The digital clock on his nightstand from where he stood read about eleven o'clock, but with the angle he was leaning at, he could be wrong. Turning around, Yami spat into the sink, rinsing his mouth clean before flossing and using mouthwash.

Rinsing everything under the cold running water and placing the used items back into their respective places, Yami spun on his heel, turned the light off and headed into his room.

Pulling his black tank top off his torso, a loose white shirt took its place, and as he shifted his way out of the tight fitting pants, he slipped into some black shorts on.

Crawling under the light covers on his bed, Yami let himself plop back, the day's events taking their tolls on him as exhaustion finally washed over. He and Yugi had a couple of very close duels today; along with all the chores he and his brother had to perform for their parents who would be leaving together for a business trip later in the day. That left him and Yugi home alone now, as they had left about three and a half hours ago.

Letting his head loll to the side on his pillow so that he was staring out the half open window, Yami's thoughts went to his peacefully sleeping brother and then to those frightening blue eyes he had seen a couple days ago.

He didn't know how long he thought about them during the day, but he was sure it took up most of his time even when he was playing around with Yugi or doing something his parents asked of him. He had taken a recent liking to just gaze out his window just at random times of the day, hoping to see those eyes again, but to his misfortune, it was futile to see the same thing twice.

Sighing, Yami rolled to his side, reaching over to turn off the nearby lamp on his nightstand. The light disappeared, and the teen rolled back over, simply staring at the window, some of the moonlight making its way through to light the floor.

Unfortunately, sleep did not come easy for Yami, whose troubled thoughts were set on if he'd ever see those alluring eyes ever again; that is, if they even were real. But they looked real; he didn't just imagine things like that!

His digital clock read eleven forty-five, and Yami found that he didn't feel the least bit mentally tired despite what his body felt like. Sighing softly, he twisted underneath the sheets, stopping abruptly when he heard a sudden thunk.

'That wasn't Yugi...was it?' he wondered, sitting up, getting ready to check his brother to see if anything was the matter. He grabbed at the blankets and threw them off his bottom half, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

He was about to stand up, but then the same thunk from before sounded, but louder and seemingly closer than before. He stopped in mid stance, straightening up all the way when the noise stopped.

Breathing out of his nose harshly, he made his way towards his door, only to hear the thunk once again, the noise so loud that it sounded like it was just on the other side of his door. Grasping the doorknob, he went to open the door, but instead, something grabbed his shoulder.

"At last...we meet."

Yami saw black.

***

His ears were ringing like chimes, and his head swam painfully. Yami did not dare move, but after a few minutes, he managed to blink his eyes open and bring a hand to his head, hoping that it'd stop the dizzying pain he was experiencing.

Sitting up slowly, Yami's eyes adjusted to the dim light around him, his brain telling him that the area was lit by mere candles. From where he was sitting, he could see that all of the surrounding walls were rough looking, almost cave-like.

His left hand felt beside him, and he was finally able to look down at what he was sitting on, which happened to be a large bed, a dark blue shade, almost black. Around him, different dark colored pillows littered the bed, and Yami's mind became confused. Where was he?

Before he could examine the area any further, a half creak half thumping noise sounded, stopping Yami's eyes from wandering around him to stare straight ahead where it looked like an entrance was placed. A chill ran up his spine, but he suppressed it.

Sliding off the bed slowly and as quietly as he could despite the fact that his support was all wobbly, Yami's eyes went wide when he spotted a shadow creeping along the entrance's wall, obviously getting closer to him. He stiffened, feeling the bed's edge on the back of his legs.

Suddenly, a person appeared, tall and handsome. He was dressed somewhat modernly, with tight black pants clinging to his lower half, while a plain white shirt rested on top, a little more on the ancient looking side as it was slightly baggy, yet it seemed to cling to the man all the same.

His frame was slender looking, but who knew what the shirt hid. A slender face turned to the side as the man put down his coat to the side, chestnut locks falling onto his face gracefully. Yami wasn't sure, but it looked like a small smile was on the other's face.

The stranger turned to face him, and Yami's suspicions of a smile were right, yet it looked taunting, almost on the side of a smirk. But what drew Yami back with a small gasp was when he caught those blue eyes staring straight at him like the ones he had seen a couple days earlier.

"Who...who are you?" he demanded lightly, gaining his composure.

The man didn't respond immediately, but instead strode right up to him, coming within inches of him, leaning down a little so that they were almost eye to eye. "My name is Seto...I'm the one who brought you here."

Yami was taken aback for a second, forgetting that his legs couldn't move backwards. "Why did you bring me here? I can charge you for kidnapping, you know," he said cautiously, not really caring for the other's name.

Now the man named Seto really smirked. "You made me curious when you and your family moved here. So I decided to watch you for a while."

"What?" Yami was confused, his hands searching for anything behind him that would enable him to pull himself away from the other. "You--"

Unexpectedly, his right wrist was snatched, being held tightly in the man's deathlike grip. "Let me explain," Seto explained, "but first, I'll be straight forward with you: you're attractive. Not only with your beauty, but your blood. The moment you stepped out of that car, I knew I'd have to keep a close watch on you.

"I'm the one who sent you all of those notes you kept finding," he chuckled, some of the past things he wrote coming to memory. "I was the one you saw that night, and I knew you'd want to see me again, so I stayed away, letting you become obsessed with seeing me."

Yami was able to break out of the grip. "What are you talking about? My blood? Those notes...! Those notes were ancient, left by the last owners of the house by some lovesick teenager!" he nearly shouted back, all out of his confusion. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

Seto shook his head, the smirk still in place. "I wasn't simple enough, I suppose," he said, more to himself than to the scarlet eyed teen in front of him. He grabbed both wrists again, holding them so tight, he could feel the blood's circulation stopping. "I am a vampire; I am hunting you."

This had to be some sick joke. This guy must be a lunatic. Living out wherever they were in a cave or whatever. Claiming that he was a vampire tracking him down because of how he looked and how his blood smelled. Confusion and fear dropped slightly, and Yami rolled his eyes. "I think you need help..."

His wrists were gripped harder, and Yami suddenly cried out, those blue eyes looking darker than before and vicious. "Do you need proof?" Seto asked, surprised when the other nodded numbly, still not believing him.

"Here's your proof," he muttered quietly, letting the tiny transformation begin. Moving his tongue out of the way, Seto felt his canines grow about half an inch more, the sharp points just barely hitting his bottom lip. Smirking so that his top row of teeth showed, he was pleased to find the boy's eyes widen considerably, and try to pull away out of his grasp.

"Fine, I believe you," the boy said hastily, and Seto could see the fear building up. "Let me go..." he trailed off, tugging more to be freed.

Seto let his victim struggle for a couple seconds before he yanked the boy close to him, his senses coming to life as he let his mouth get near the boy's ear to whisper, "I don't think so...I said you were attractive, and I plan to have you. It would make all my spying on you pointless if I didn't."

The teen went still at his words, and Seto chuckled lowly, forcing himself away from where he'd eventually extract blood from the boy. He lessened his grip a little, and in no time, the boy had broken away from him.

Letting his hands fall to his sides, Seto watched amusedly as the boy quickly slithered away from him, probably afraid that he'd bite him at any given second. He dashed to the entrance, only to find it invisibly blocked. Seto didn't explain why when the boy gave him a confused look; he usually liked to watch his victims squirm helplessly like that.

Advancing, Seto watched as the teen moved down the wall, fear stuck like glue in his eyes as he chuckled again.

"Get back!" Yami demanded on a frightened high note, backing up into the cave's rough wall as the blue-eyed vampire kept advancing. "Stay away from me!"

Seto reached him in no time at all, and Yami realized that he had nowhere to go. "Stop," he barely managed to whimper out as two hands pressed onto his shoulders and cold lips met his forcefully.

Yami immediately stiffened up, pressing his hands on the undead creature's chest. However, the attempt was futile as the vampire pushed back so that Yami was completely immobilized against the wall.

Inwardly smirking, Seto grabbed two stiff wrists and lifted them above the human's head, making him even more immobile than he already was. Using his skilled tongue, he was finally able to pry the boy's lips apart and attack the moist cavern waiting for him.

Slamming his eyes shut as the vampire's slimy tongue explored the hot area of his mouth, Yami tried to back up, already forgetting that there was a wall pressed up to his back. He let out a whimper the second his lungs started to burn ruthlessly.

Satisfied for the moment, Seto lazily drew back, taking in the boy's flushed features with delight. The scarlet-eyed one was panting heavily, and almost looked like he was about to cry in frustration.

Seto's smirk deepened at the arousing sight.

Peeling the boy from the wall, Seto let out a small chuckle as a plea to be released emitted from the boy again.

"You are mine tonight," he simply replied, loving how his victim's erotic eyes danced with fear and fear only.

His smirk widened this time, and the demonic creature decided to play a little rougher. A few steps back, and without a warning to the smaller male, he flung the human onto the bed just a few feet away, quickly following after him.

Yami didn't expect the sudden push, and he didn't notice that there were lavish pillows and blankets to break his fall. He was hardly able to examine his new area as the vampire was quickly attached to him.

The tri-color haired teen clenched his teeth together as he was yet again pushed onto his back, but this time, it hurt. "St-top!" he cried out as he tried to scramble away from the curious hand that was trying to get under his night shirt.

Unbelievably, Yami was surprised to make it about four feet down the abnormally large bed, but the celebration didn't last long. The blue-eyed creature reached out with his long arm and snatched his ankle, pulling him back harshly.

A few joints popped unexpectedly from the vicious tug, and Yami refused to cry out again. He did cry out however when the aroused vampire took out a small but long white cloth from his pocket and had it between his teeth and tied around his head in an instant.

His normal breath intake decreased a little, and Yami thrashed about as the creature went to grab his hand, clasping them together tightly. Being nudged backwards next, Yami's eyes widened considerably as the vampire took yet another piece of white cloth out of his pocket. Just as fast as the first, Yami's hands were soon restrained above his head, attached to the elegant wood carved headboard.

A smirk of triumph and a little bit of evilness reached Seto's lips as he sat back on his knees to admire his handiwork. This, however, didn't last very long, and he soon had his pale hands digging underneath the boy's loose shirt.

He chuckled as the boy shivered under his cold touch, and Seto savored every whimper and moan of protest sent to him. Wanting to set the level of his fun up another notch, Seto pulled his hands back and then proceeded to lift the shirt up the boy's lean and well built chest so that it scrunched up at his armpits.

Leaning down ever so slowly to tease the boy that was frighteningly watching each of his actions, Seto let his tongue dart out yet again, letting it swirl around an already erect nipple. As expected, the boy arched up despite his un-want of such affection. Seto's eyes narrowed in pleasure as he let his teeth lightly graze the nub. The boy sounded rather desperate.

In a matter of minutes, Seto switched over to the neglected nipple to the right, giving it the same treatment, earning the same reaction.

Yami violently squirmed at the sensations the vampire was giving him. He did not want this! Why then was his body acting so strangely? Yami raked brain, but found no definite answer.

'What's wrong with me?' Yami wondered as he desperately tried to regain his breath. He was stopped short though as something slimy dipping into his belly button.

Nearly screaming at the unfamiliar feeling, Yami arched up unconsciously, not knowing what he was exactly doing. All he knew at the moment was that he didn't like any of what was going on.

"Please..." he rasped out, his words slurred a little because of the cloth, "stop..."

At the breathless words, Seto sat back up, wiping away saliva that had dribbled down his jaw. He raised an eyebrow and spoke with a teasing smile, "I've stopped for you; now I get to do what I want."

Seto gleefully took in the fearful expression and let his hands slither down to the boy's also loose fitting shorts. As a distraction, he started by burying his face in the human's neck, gently sucking, licking and nipping, being careful to not to break the skin as he quickly smelled the sweet aroma of fresh blood circulating at a rapid speed.

Yami let his body stiffen once again as the other's face cuddled up against his exposed neck. Whimpering through the cloth between his teeth, the teen didn't notice two hands sneak below.

Nipping at a rather sensitive spot on the boy's neck, Seto let his fingers circle around the elastic waistband before dipping underneath and pulling the shorts down. He was able to get the shorts down to his victim's knees before the boy gasped aloud and tried to pull his legs back together.

"Oh no you don't," he snickered hastily as he grabbed the boy's knees, pulling them back slightly. "You can't hide from me that easily," he sneered with an almost sadistic smirk on his lips. As if to justify his statement, Seto yanked the tense legs out, a cry being emitted from the boy as his tendons were uncomfortably stretched.

Seto watched as his victim's face switched from fear to pain and back to fear. The boy did really look like he was on the verge of tears. 'All the more delectable, then,' he mused in his mind.

Keeping the boy's legs apart with his own long legs, Seto was able to wriggle the loose shorts off, leaving the boy in his last defense to cover his most private area.

Despite the cloth around the boy's head and in the front part of his mouth, the vampire nevertheless kissed the boy as he teasingly worked the black colored boxers off. It amused Seto that the boy still decided to struggle against him even when he knew that he would win anyway.

Yami knew that he was sorely losing the battle as the creature thrust his tongue into his mouth while stripping him of his boxers. After knowing that he had been thoroughly defeated once his boxers were off, Yami could care less about holding back his tears.

Sitting back on his heels, Seto stopped his actions, taking the time to openly gaze at his exposed victim. However, the scrunched up shirt began to bother him, and in a flash, the article of clothing was out of sight.

Now fully exposed from head to toe, Seto drank in his nude prisoner. He licked his lips in anticipation as his eyes raked over the beautiful form just below.

The boy was beautiful, no doubt. His tanned body glowed in the candlelight, small but very evident muscles poking out and catching Seto's attention, making it impossible for the demonic creature to look away for even a second. The boy's body was lean, but very well built, every curve seen turning Seto on even further.

But what made the vampire's pants grow seemingly tighter and tighter was not only the sight of the boy's half formed erection, but the boy's shaky but quiet sobs. Tears fell from embarrassment of his nakedness, and his lack of control over the situation.

As he had observed over the past couple weeks, Seto had learned that the boy seemingly had to have some kind of control over everything he and his brother did together. The boy would lighten up around his parents of course, but control and responsibility around his younger sibling was always there.

Mentally shaking past sightings away, Seto suddenly felt overly rock hard. But first, he needed to get his victim to stop crying, arousing as it was. He would not deal with a crying mess while he fucked.

Leaning down ever so slightly, Seto took the boy's chin in his hand, turning the slender face towards him. Tears of fear and embarrassment steadily flowed through closed eyelids, and Seto noticed that the boy's intake of air was becoming irregular because of the white cloth between the even rows of teeth.

Like everything else, the white material was gone in an instant, but the boy didn't seem to notice. Taking the tan chin tighter in his grip, Seto lightly said, "Look at me."

Hesitantly, scarlet eyes revealed themselves, bright and watery. Seto carefully wiped away a tear that decided to escape, and he smiled softly as he was given a confused look.

"There's a good boy," he stated gently as a barely noticeable smirk grew on his lips before he ruthlessly smashed his lips against the human's. The boy whimpered deliciously, and Seto couldn't take it anymore.

Sitting back up in one quick motion, Seto pulled at his own clothing, flinging his large shirt and seemingly smaller pants over his head, not caring where they landed.

The second the vampire tore their lips apart, Yami couldn't help himself as he openly watched his captor undress. A lean but large body was what was resting under the outdated clothes, pale yet sexy skin covering obviously toned muscles. Yami blushed and finally turned his head away in shame as he realized the creature wasn't wearing any underwear.

Slamming his large eyes close as tight as possible together so that he wouldn't have to look at the creature again, Yami was suddenly caught off guard as a body was suddenly crushed against his, erotic movements making themselves known.

Clenching his eyes impossibly tighter, Yami tried to negate the pleasure currently flowing down to his groin. Unfortunately, his body decided to go against his mind's wishes and started to welcome the almost alien feelings that were currently coursing through his nerves. He groaned in horror as he became even more erect.

Seto grinned almost menacingly as he let his and the human's groins rub together while his hands travelled up the boy's defenseless sides. He chuckled low in his throat the second he felt the one beneath him shudder and moan at his tactics.

"Make noise for me," he whispered seductively as he kept creeping up the boy's naked body further and further, all the while letting his hands drift down unconsciously.

Yami shook his head side to side, each time lightly hitting his raised biceps. "Get...off of...me!" he was barely able to pant out right before lips were yet again mercilessly pushed onto his in a ferocious kiss. He tried to pull away and dodge the slimy tongue that crept in, but Yami quickly was screaming as pressure down below came about as his erection was harshly gripped.

Seto half smirked into the kiss as the boy screamed into his mouth. He lightly moaned as he felt the other's thrashing legs hit his, close to his own member. 'That's it...' he said in his mind as he gave the boy's now fully erect member another squeeze and tug, producing another scream from the one who was tied up. Pulling back so that he could finally enjoy the screams of frustrated pleasure, the vampire carefully watched the boy's face as he took a firmer grip on the boy's penis. The human before him was out of breath quite visibly, and with every rise and fall of his chest made Seto want the other even more.

Still keeping his gaze locked on his victim's face, the vampire slowly stroked the boy, gradually getting faster and faster. To his delight, whimpers, moans, pleas and groans were rewarded to him as the body just below him twisted and thrashed in pure pleasure.

Yami couldn't understand it. He quickly despised the vampire, and had told and proved that he wanted nothing that the blue-eyed creature was doing to him. Yet, here he was, as hard as a statue, screaming to the heavens as the vampire simply handled him.

He arched his back as another loud moan escaped his lips. Pressure and heat were building up rather quickly, and Yami suddenly wanted nothing more than to release. But then the unthinkable happened all in one millisecond.

"Ah-ahh!" Yami all but screamed, arching up even higher and pulling at his bonds and gritting his teeth painfully as the vampire took him orally. "Pl-ple-ase!" he begged loudly, his hips unconsciously bucking up at a rapid pace.

Seto chuckled lowly as the human seemed to go on a crazy auto-pilot. He set his hands down on the boy's hips, but was surprised to see that his light hold was breakable. 'Oh well, more fun I suppose...' He let his tongue finally swirl fully around the boy's member like a lollypop. He added suction, and the boy seemed a like he was about ready to explode from a pleasure overload.

As expected, seed was shot into Seto's mouth in a matter of moments, and he mentally smiled in satisfaction. Letting the boy's lip penis fall out of his mouth, the vampire quickly pounced up to the boy's lips to kiss him.

Yami squirmed weakly under the unexpected kiss as he had no time whatsoever to regain back his breath. He let out a small whimper as his mouth was forced open, and a sudden saltiness set on his taste buds. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was his own essence though.

Thankfully, the creature pulled back, and Yami was able to look away as the vampire stroked himself. Yami then noticed that he was able to pull his legs back together ever since the vampire undressed.

Slowly, Yami pulled his shaky legs in, happy when the aroused vampire didn't take much notice. Unfortunately, just as soon as the insides of his knees touched, two strong hands pried them back apart. "You think I'm not paying attention? Think again," the demonic creature sneered with a sinister smile.

Holding the boy's chest to keep him in place, Seto sucked on two fingers, thoroughly coating them in saliva. Somewhere in his dead heart told him to at least prepare the scarlet-eyed one for what was to come next.

Finding that he had been sucking on his fingers long enough now, Seto released them and with his other hand, lifted up the boy's right leg a little. He smiled as the boy's breath hitched, and fear returned in those frightened eyes.

Ever so lightly, he circled the human's entrance with his slimy fingers, loving how the boy tried to pull away at the strange feeling. Chuckling a little, Seto asked, "Do you like that?"

He didn't expect an answer, but unexpectedly, he was shown those delectable scarlet eyes. A glare was set upon him, obvious anger finally taking the boy over at his question, and it made Seto smirk even more as he without a warning pushed both fingers in, and those defiant eyes slammed close. The boy grimaced, holding back a strangled scream.

The vampire let his fingers sit in the boy motionless for a couple moments before he wriggled them, his eyes narrowing when the boy gasped. He had found that special spot apparently.

Seto teasingly struck the boy's prostate a couple times as he scissored the tight and warm entrance, noticing how his victim would arch in pleasure with an occasional cry of pain every now and then.

"Don't get too excited," he warned with a small snicker, letting his slick fingers slide out.

Yami never in his life had felt such a desirable mixture of pain and pleasure before; it made him sick to his stomach; but whatever that vampire had just done...he wanted more.

He was panting again as the creature pushed those slick fingers back inside of him, adding a third digit to make sure he was properly stretched. Yami's head shook back and forth as forced pleasure was pushed on him even more, and he soon found himself begging the other to take him, along with a newly formed erection.

Seto's elegant brows went up in surprise as he carefully listened to the other's pleas. Smirking, he lent down as he let his fingers pull out and whispered, "See what power I hold over you? If my memory's correct, you were only moments ago begging to be freed...but now, you beg me to be filled. What a sudden turn of events, don't you think?"

The vampire's words hit him rather hard. Scarlet eyes opened wide in surprise and confusion, starting into amused blue. What was he thinking? He did not want this...did he? Yami's mind was muddled with utter confusion, and frustration made him yell out with any further thought, "Release me!"

Seto chuckled, shifting on his knees as he lined up to the boy's awaiting entrance. He eyed the other for a split second before muttering, "As you wish," and with that, he thrust inside without any further hesitation into that velvety heat.

Yami cried out in pain as he was suddenly filled to his limit, his anus tearing a little at the forced action. He arched up and moved his legs desperately, hoping to rid himself of the vampire's length, but the other started moving at a steady pace before he could shout anything else.

"Please...stop..." Yami all but moaned, hating the very moment his prostate was surprisingly struck, high volts of pleasure coursing up his spine. Tears pricked at his eyes but never fell as the vampire kept ruthlessly striking that same sweet spot.

It was all he imagined and more. The heat, the tightness...the boy's wanton moans of pleasure. It all made Seto overly satisfied, and thoughts of actually keeping this rare beauty for himself made it across his almost incoherent mind before the boy clamped down, making him groan out his own pleasure.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly, and Seto grunted as he pulled out to the head, only to push back inside, the pleasure only intensifying. He repeated the action, quickly gaining speed, all the while gripping the boy's legs and waist for more leverage as he pounded in again and again.

Yami was sure his body was shaking with the utmost force ever. The vampire kept pounding harder and faster with every thrust, hitting his prostate every time. His eyes were wide open, along with his mouth as harsh pants and small whimpers or grunts of pleasure became audible, echoing off the walls around them.

Yami's helpless hands scrambled in their bonds, not finding the headboard good enough to handle the pleasure that was coursing through him with each passing second. Without knowing it, the vampire lent over him, creating a new angle to thrust at, and freed his hands, the limbs darting out to wrap around the demonic creature's neck, pulling them closer.

Seto knew that this wouldn't last long; the human's virgin hole was too much for him, and he could feel his release pooling with heat at the bottom of his stomach. Speeding up at an almost desperate pace and pushing the boy's legs back so far that they pressed against his tiny chest, the vampire groaned out his release, stiffening as he shot his load inside the human clinging to him.

Only milliseconds after the vampire came, Yami released with a strangled cry of pleasure overload, his own essence splattering on his and the vampire's stomach. He arched up in the wake of his orgasm, panting heavily as his body quickly relaxed to soak up the feelings washing over him.

Sweat was now covering his face, and Seto panted out his exhaustion as he too soaked up his orgasm, slowly releasing the death grip he had been holding on the human's legs and waist, along with unlacing the human's fingers that were wrapped around his neck. That had been way too good; much better than he first anticipated it to be.

Once the after waves of his pleasure began to fade away, Seto finally pulled out his now flaccid member from the human below him. With a smirk jumping to his lips, he watched as the boy drifted in and out of consciousness, still panting forcefully from the exertion.

The creature peacefully watched with half lidded eyes as the human finally slipped into the unconscious world, his breaths finally evening out. Picking up the cloth used before to restrain the boy's hand, Seto quickly cleaned up the mess they had made; discarding the cloth when the deed was done.

He knew he had to return the boy within hours; he wasn't really the type to just keep what he stole, no matter how much he loved it. But that didn't mean that he couldn't take the human from society time and again though.

Leaning down in one swift movement, the sweet aroma of blood hit his senses again, the human's pulse still at a high rate despite the fact the boy had calmed down. Tilting the boy's head a little to the right so that his neck was exposed to him, Seto quickly kissed the desired area he wanted to prick open before he bit down, the skin breaking within seconds.

Nutritious blood spilled onto his taste buds, and only then did Seto's suspicions tell him that this boy was not only good for sex, but for an occasional meal. Drinking the boy's blood for a little while, Seto finally let up, kissing the spot again to let the punctured holes heal properly.

Kissing the boy's bruised lips quite lazily, Seto finally let himself lie down next to his victim, succumbing to sleep.

***

Yami woke with a start, a cold sweat covering every inch of his body as he gasped for air, his eyes widened, searching for something ahead of him in the dark that was in his dream.

Finding nothing so much as a scary looking shadow, the teen leaned over to his left, absently searching for the switch to his side lamp, finding it in moments, the light flooding his room instantly.

His heart was pounding nervously, and he tried to control his intake of breath as his eyes still continued to scan his lit room. Despite his strong will to overpower his fears, Yami found himself visibly quaking, his bed shaking ever so slightly. Was that...?

Yanking the sheets off from his damp form, Yami slid out of bed, walking around experimentally. To his great surprise, nothing ached as he moved around, and he felt and pressed his hips next, gasping lightly as he didn't find bruises there either.

Lightly flopping down on the edge of his bed, Yami let out a shaky sigh. "It was only a dream...a nightmare," he breathed aloud, running a hand through his tangled hair, hoping to soothe himself a little now that he had it all figured out.

But yet, it all seemed too real to be a dream. There had to be a way all of the occurrences from who knows how long ago were real.

There wasn't any evidence of the so-called real ordeal though. There wasn't a scratch or bruise on him, so it must've not been real. There was no way.

His scarlet eyes lowed, his gaze setting on his short covered lap absently. Unconsciously, the hand currently running through his hair lowered, brushing against the side of his face, eventually making it to his neck, his fingers lightly running over the warm and sweaty flesh. It wasn't until he felt two small holes did his eyes shoot open, fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach again.

Without giving it a second thought, Yami shot up from the edge of the bed, launching himself into the connected bathroom only a few feet away.

Tearing the wooden door open and flicking the light switch up so that a bright light illuminated the small area, Yami pulled off the seemingly larger shirt from his torso, peering at himself in the mirror.

There, just above his left collarbone, were two small punctures in his neck. A bite mark that looked rather swollen as it was red and pulsing ever so lightly was what met Yami's searching and astonished gaze.

He fingered it lightly, running the pads of his fingers over the two holes, his breath caught in his throat. His lips went dry, and his tongue swept over them to moisten them, and he blinked a couple times, eventually pulling his hand away and simply staring at the mark.

So it was all true...his kidnapping, the vampire, the confusing pleasure that he resisted yet openly took...it all really happened.

Despite his calmed down exterior, the horror stricken teen collapsed to the floor...

Through the boy's window, a creature gazed into the dark room, his excellent vision letting him see through the ajar door, smirking as he drank in the form of his fallen victim.

He couldn't wait until the boy would come crawling back to him...

***

LU: Yes, the ending is supposed to be like this and all mysterious; sorry to those who'll probably end up wanting more, but there won't be. Please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
